The Romantic Beginnings of Danny Fenton
by ghostwriter196
Summary: One-shot post-Phantom Planet. Danny visits Sam a few weeks after the disateroid incident. She hasn't seen him often in the past few weeks because of the media attention and they are keen to explore their new-found relationship. Rated T for kissing scenes!


**My first ever fanfiction piece! Just a little short between Sam and Danny post-Phantom Planet. I haven't read a story like this before so hopefully it doesn't sound similar to anyone elses!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom, it belongs to the wonderful Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.**

**Hope you enjoy x**

Sam was lying on her bed staring up at the dark violet ceiling. It had been two weeks since earth had avoided the disasteroid, and the media was trying to get as much gossip as they could about Danny Phantom. She had just given out to the reporters outside the gates of her house who were demanding information about her boyfriend. They found out that Sam and Danny were together and that she was involved in many of his ghost hunting. All of the shouting had given her minor headache.

Danny was constantly being bombarded by press and fans. Thousands of screaming girls handling posters of marriage proposals surrounded the Fenton household until Tucker managed to set a restraining order. Although Danny had enjoyed the attention, he felt uncomfortable as he couldn't watch TV or walk around Amity Park without seeing a crowd of fans with posters to autograph. He found that he had to make himself invisible to avoid the spotlight.

Danny's parents and Damien Gray were also trying to ignore the attention they were receiving. They were being called into negotiations with the US government to discuss the implementation of a new ghost force and to gain insight about the ghost zone. They have decided to disband the Masters Blasters and the other false ghost fighting units and to start up a full statuary team dedicated to 'ghostly affairs'. The government asked to work with the Fenton's and , who were the biggest ghost hunters in the country, to help them to lead this new protection force.

Mr. Fenton was delighted to be given a high position and Mrs. Fenton was enthusiastic to further extend their research and studies of ghosts with the increased funding. Even Jazz was thrilled as she aspired to study ghost psychology, and her family ties and having Danny Phantom for a brother meant that she had a good chance to be part of their work. Mr. Gray was delighted to be settling into a promising job and be able to save money for Valerie's college fees.

Sam massaged her forehead with the tips of her fingers as her temple ached slightly. She had left herself slightly light headed after shouting at the press outside her house. She had threatened to run them over with her parent's range rover if they didn't leave her alone. As she glanced up at the ceiling again, after rubbing her face, she saw the glowing figure. The sight of those piercing electric green eyes and solid white hair made Sam's mouth twist up into a smile.

''Hey'', Danny said in a hushed tone, as he floated down to her black carpet.

''It's fine'' said Sam sitting up. ''It's only my grandma in the house and she's probably busy doing yoga in the library''.

''Oh good'' he sighed in a louder voice.

Two rings appeared at his abdomen. The rings passed over his head and his feet simultaneously removing the bright glow of his skin. His tight black and silver suit was replaced by his usual t-shirt, jeans and white sneakers. As the ring passed his face, his eyed changed from the bright green to the kind blue and his hair a strong shade of coal.

''How's Danielle doing?'' Sam asked him looking up into his tired face.

After the incident, Danielle visited the Fenton's to congratulate her 'big brother'. After a rapid discussion with his parents, the Fenton's insisted that Danielle would move into the household. Danielle, surprised but touched at their kindness, rejected the offer. Mrs. Fenton intervened and told her that she was underage and if she didn't obey her older brother than she would have to be grounded. Danielle felt tearful and she hugged Mrs. Fenton; then repeatedly whispered thanks to Danny as she embraced him.

Whenever Danny wasn't discussing ghosts with the government, he was trying to help Danielle to settle in. He was becoming so overprotective to the point where Danielle accidently shot a splotch of ectoplasm at him in frustration. Sam knew that Danny thought himself as a big brother to her. Sam didn't really know Danielle Fenton, but she knew that she would grow to like the girl; she was technically Danny's clone after all.

''She's great'' he sighed as he casually walked towards Sam.

His eyes beamed with affection as he thought about his surrogate sister. ''She started Casper Elementary on Monday and she's made a couple of friends''.

''How was your day?'' he asked politely as he sat on the edge of her dark purple satin bed.

''Boring'' declared Sam. ''We started learning Integration in math today which has to be one of the most boring topics ever created for high school students''.

''Ugh I'm gonna have a lot to catch up on when I get back'' Danny groaned staring out the window.

Danny hadn't been in school since the incident since he'd been with his parents and the government on how to maintain control over the ghost attacks. Since Tucker decided to receive his studies through a tutor as he was working full-time, Sam was left alone in school without the presence of her best friends. To make it worse, she was surrounded by Danny Phantom's fan-girls who wore t-shirts of his face and decorated their lockers with his posters and photos. They all glared at her as she walked down the halls, a mixture of jealousy and curiosity. Sam was grateful that her Goth appearance prevented any girls from actually talking to her.

''Do you know when you'll be coming back?'' Sam asked.

''My parents are handling most of the government stuff now so I'll probably be back next week'' Danny explained.

Sam grinned at the thought of having Danny back in school. She missed not having either of her best friends to hang out with. She had been glared at every fan girl who stared her way and had to uncomfortably eat lunch in miserable silence with her fellow Goths.

''I saw two reporters strolling away from your front gate'' Danny grinned and chuckled at Sam, ''It looked like they had been punched in the face''.

Sam smirked as she replied, ''I might have threatened to run them over with my parent's car''.

Danny burst into laughter and Sam's smirk turned into a grin. Danny came up beside her and leaned back on his arms, still grinning.

''I knew you had something to do with it''.

Sam glared mockingly at him as he chuckled at her.

''Well they were really starting to irritate me'' Sam exclaimed at him, ''I'm constantly being asked about 'what was Danny Phantom's childhood was like' and to recount every single ghost you've hunted down! It is just so ann…''

Danny had leaned behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while leaning his head on her shoulder. It was winter yet Sam felt as if her room had become an inferno.

''…oying'' Sam finished after her breath had hitched slightly.

Sam could feel her stomach squirming as she felt his forearms on her sides. Danny had noticed her surprised pause and smirked evilly as he brought his mouth to her ear.

''I love you'' he whispered gazing intently at her face.

''I love you too Danny''.

Sam twisted her face fully towards Danny and kissed him softly on the mouth. Sam turned her body so that Danny's hand ended up on her back and Sam's landed on his neck.

Their soft pecks lead to more ferocious kisses as Sam moved one of her hand to Danny's chest and the other into his dark hair. Danny felt the familiar sensation of warmth as she gripped his hair and kissed him harder. It was like what he had felt when they kissed in the Arctic but more, much more.

Sam had moved onto his lap and his hand found the exposed flesh of her back and he began to trail his fingers on her skin.

Sam shivered slightly at the touch of his fingers. Their kisses were increasing in passion and soon Danny felt her tongue brush over his lips. He tightened his grasp on Sam's back bringing her closer as they began kissing deeper.

Sam let out a faint sigh and froze. She hadn't meant to verbally express her enjoyment and felt her cheeks flush red. Danny was surprised and stiffened slightly but felt Sam turned away in embarrassment. Danny tightened his grip on her which made her turn head back around. Danny gazed at her face intently before he started nipping at her earlobe and neck.

Sam amazed at his eagerness and dug her fingers deeper into his hair and pulled slightly. He was nipping at the delicate spot below her earlobe. She felt the heat pool at the bottom of her stomach and brought her hands to his face to kiss him.

The kissing was getting much quicker and desperate now and Sam could feel the heat radiating off both of them. After a tentative thought, she slowly brought her hand to her waist and grabbed Danny's. His hand was warm and moist from the heat like hers. She slowly brought his hand up towards her chest.

Danny was so shocked that he didn't have time to process his reaction. He felt himself falling through her bed as he unintentionally turned himself intangible. He fell through the flooring and reverted tangible again as he hit the ground floor. He groaned as he felt a dull ache on the front of his body, he lifted his head up off the carpet. He blearily looked around to see several large bookcases and a figure sitting near the brilliant fireplace.

Grandma Ida was sitting on a yoga mat in a position similar to a meditating Buddha. There was a scent of lavender in the library and Danny spotted a burned out incense stick next to her. She looked immensely surprised but beamed at him all the same.

''Well hello Daniel'' declared Grandma Ida staying in her Buddha position and smiling down at him, ''nice of you to drop in''.

Danny smiled awkwardly and apologised before scurrying towards the door. He was utterly mortified. He could hear Ida chortle as he closed the door behind him. He made his way towards the staircase and tried not to think about what had just happened. Danny couldn't bear to face Sam upstairs. He knew that she would be laughing and never let him live it down. Apprehensive, he walked up the stairs and stood in front of her bedroom door.

When he opened the door, he glanced at Sam sitting upright on the bed. Sure enough, tears were streaming out of her eyes as she howled with laughter, her whole body shaking. Danny couldn't help grinning and soon enough he started to laugh with her. She stood up from the bed, wiped a few tears from her face with her fingers and approached him. She places her hand around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Danny looked down at her, placing his hands comfortably on her arms.

''I'm never going to let you forget that you know'' murmured Sam gazing happily at him.

Danny sighed in defeat and Sam chuckled again. She planted a quick peck on his lips and broke apart from him to grab her cell phone.

''I forgot to tell you, I got a text from Tucker this morning to see if we could hang out in Nasty Burger at seven'' Sam stated looking back at him looking at the time on her phone.

''Sounds great'' Danny replied.

The white rings appeared as he transformed. The white rings phased over him changing his hair and eyes into the characteristic white and piercing green. Sam pocketed her phone and a credit card and stepped closer to him.

''Ready?'' Danny asked her as he gripped her softly yet firmly around the waist.

Sam nodded and placed an arm around his shoulder. Without a word, Danny turned both of them intangible. The Goth felt a tingling sensation flow to the tips of her body. Danny raised them out of the roof of her house and Sam felt the sensation disappear. She now felt the exhilarating feeling of freedom and they soared over Amity Park.


End file.
